


Please Do Not Take Pictures of the Artwork

by ohmyrowling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Museum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hates modern art and Will is a total dweeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Do Not Take Pictures of the Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post that screamed solangelo (http://michacl.tumblr.com/post/106953676297/im-at-a-museum-right-now-and-im-really-bored-so)

Nico was not a fan of modern art. Were the two people grinding on each other an exhibit or just a pair of horny museum-goers? He shook his head and moved out of the room to catch up with his sister. Or rather, his sister and her boyfriend.

Nico loved Hazel and he really appreciated her effort to connect with him (after not knowing each other for most of their lives, they'd gotten off to a rocky start) but there wasn't much Nico hated more than feeling like a third wheel. 

Most days he didn't mind. Frank was cool and he treated Hazel right. But there were some days when watching them hold hands and exchange butterfly kisses (which, by the way, is the stupidest thing ever) made Nico want to puke.

He spotted them, holding hands and looking thoughtfully at what looked like a pile of junk metal. Since when was that considered art?

Nico heaved a deep sigh as Frank murmured something to Hazel and she responded with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. He had to suppress the urge to bang his head against the wall. People would probably just think he was part of some performance art piece which would probably result in a complete mental breakdown.

Hazel sent him an encouraging smile before she and Frank moved on and Nico felt guilt flood over him. He really did appreciate Hazel's including him and he shouldn't be so negative. When he heard people debating the meaning of a blue and orange cylinder, he decided the best idea would be to find somewhere to sit and wait for Hazel and Frank to finish looking around (He completely ignored the 'Adjustable Wall Bra' because that was enough to send him off the Empire State Building.)

He found a bench and pulled out his cell. Maybe a little Tetris would help pass the time. He had a text message waiting for him from Jason.

>> Are you busy?

<<at the moma with Hazel and Frank

>>Yeah right, like you'd step foot in the Museum of Modern Art. Want to go to the movies with me and Percy?

Nico scowled at his screen. Even though he'd much rather go see a movie (even if Percy was going to be there) (he had a huge crush on Percy and he always felt awkward around him), he wasn't going to leave his sister. And he kind of resented the fact that Jason didn't believe him. 

Nico wandered around until he found a sign with the museum's logo and took a selfie with it. He was in the process of sending it when someone stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me but, please do not take photos of the artwork."

Nico blinked. The guy in front of him had curly blonde hair and he was wearing a pair of ratty jeans and flip flops. No way was he security.

He tried to come up with some scathing remark but his brain wasn't working properly for some reason (the guy had really pretty blue eyes and Nico was a little not mesmerized by them), so all he said was, "I was taking a selfie."

The guy smirked. "I know."

The stranger winked and Nico felt his face heat up. 

"Did you really just use that line?"

The stranger shrugged. "It kind of worked, didn't it?"

Nico refused to admit that it had so he crossed his arms and tried for an indifferent expression. "It was kind of corny."

"Yes, but flattering, too, right?"

"Who are you?" he asked, deciding not answering was his best bet.

"I'm Will Solace. And you are?"

"Nico di Angelo."

“Ooh, so Italian Renaissance artwork then?”

Ok, that one was cheesy.

“Do these lines ever work for you?” he asked, finally finding his feet (and his voice).

Will shrugged. “I don’t know, do they?”

Nico hated to admit it (like, he’d possibly rather go walk around the museum again), but they had. No one ever used  lines on him. Plus, Will’s  eyes .

“Give me your phone.”

Will’s lips quirked up into a hesitant smile, but he handed over his cell phone and Nico put his phone number in.

“Come up with some better pick up lines and call me.”

Will grinned (by the way,  like sunshine ) triumphantly and Nico shook his head as he watched Will walk away.

It was about five minutes before his phone started buzzing with a call from an unknown number.

“I was wondering if you believe in prophecies?”

Obviously it was Will. Nico had no clue what he was talking about, though.

“Sorry, what?”

“You know prophecies? Like, telling the future? Because I’m no prophecy but I can totally see you going out with me. Like, now.”

It was so ludicrous Nico actually snorted.

“I said come up with  better  pick up lines.”

“I only had five minutes.”

Nico scanned the crowd and sure enough, there was Will standing by a painting that looked like the artist had just thrown a can of paint at the canvas.

“Hopefully you’re better at dating than you are at coming up with pick up lines.”

He shot Hazel a text as they were leaving. 

>> My big brother is finally growing up!!

Nico’s phone buzzed again with Jason’s insistent badgering. He and Percy wanted to see the new Avengers movie. 

<< sorry, im busy

He snapped a picture of Will who clucked his tongue. “Didn’t I tell you not to take pictures of the artwork?”

Nico sent the picture through his laughter and Jason replied with about ten thumbs up emojis. Percy texted him about five seconds later with a photo of him and Jason giving Nico an actual thumbs up.

“So, do you like coffee?”

Nico smiled. “Coffee is good.”

He glanced back at the museum as they headed down the street and smiled. So maybe modern art wasn’t so bad. (Ok, it was bad, but the museum itself was perfectly fine.)


End file.
